Crossover Carnivale: TF2 Edition
by Lady of Realities
Summary: Just some TF2 Crossover ideas. PM me if you want to use one. Rated for safety.
1. BLU Magician

BLU Magician

Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or Persona

"CHIDORI!"

With a loud gasp, Scout jolted upright in his bed. He put a hand on his chest, breathing heavily.

"Damnit," he swore. "Every year, it's the same damn thing." He glanced at the calendar on the wall.

_I dream about her on the day of her death_, he thought. _The day she gave her life to save mine. That's why I joined BLU in the first place. To forget about all the crap I've been through. Sure, it was fun fighting Shadows and playin' hero, but..._

"Oi, Scout!" came Sniper's yell from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"You alroight?"

"Uh, yeah. Just a bad dream."

"Well, we need yor help wit' somethin'. We got these...well, Oi think they're guns, but there's no place for the bullets. An' the letta attached said not ta worry about givin' you one, for some reason."

Scout's eyes went wide. Could it really be happening again? Were the Shadows here too?

"Just a sec, man."

Taking a moment to retrieve a gun-like device from a hidden pocket of his bag, Junpei Iori headed toward the kitchen.


	2. Duel Fortress

Duel Fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or Yu-Gi-Oh.

"Zis is why I hate coming here!" growled Spy. "I KNEW somezing was going to happen here one day. But does anyone listen to me? Non! And now look at us!"

"Aw, c'mon, Spah." Engineer put a hand on the Vampire Lord's arm. "It ain't that bad."

Running a hand through his now blue-green hair, Spy shook his head. "I am sorry, mon ami. Zough I am grateful zat I can still be in ze sunlight, I am still not used to zis form."

"It could be vurse," mumbled Medic, folding her arms. Out of all the REDs (or at least this group), Medic was having the most difficulty adjusting to the strange transformation. This was mainly due to being the only one who had switched genders, becoming Marie the Fallen One. Granted, a couple of the opposing BLU team's members had undergone a sex change, but that didn't really seem to help. "You could have become a Vampire Lady instead."

"Hey, guys! I finally nailed it!"

The three turned to face the window. Scout, now a Harpie's Brother, was outside, wings flapping.

"Pretty sweet, huh? I crashed a coupla times, but I think I'm finally gettin' the hang of flying!"

"Good for you," Medic sighed.

"Hey, look at it this way, Doc." Scout flew in through the window, and landed next to the German. "At least now you've got a chance with Heavy."

"Excuse me?" the fallen angel raised an eyebrow.

"What ze Scout is trying to say," Spy explained. "Is zat you do not have to hide your feelings anymore. Eet is time to, how you say, come out of ze closet."

Medic's eyes widened. "You...knew?"

"It was kinda obvious." Scout snapped his fingers. "Hey, maybe if I show you how ta fly, it'll take your mind off things."

Glancing at her wings, Medic rubbed her chin in thought. "Zat vould be interesting to try. I have not yet attempted to see vhat zis body is capable of."

"That's the spirit," grinned Engineer. 


	3. Mad Medicine

Mad Medicine

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or TF2.

"S-stop it! Y-you're killing me!" laughed the large blonde man on the table.

"It gets better. When the patient woke up, his skeleton was missing, and the doctor was never heard from again!" The redhead giggled. "Anyway, that's how I lost my medical license."

A chirp caught their attention, as a small dove poked its head out of Owen's open torso.

"EXPLOSIVO! It's filthy in there!" Izzy swatted at the bird with one bloody glove. It flew up to a ledge overlooking the operating room.

"Birds. What are ya gonna do?"

Holding up Owen's heart to the Medigun, she attached a device resembling a plug. The heart began to glow and pulse.

"Should I be awake for this?" Owen asked.

"Not really, but since you are, could you hold open your ribcage for me?"

Owen did as told, and a few moments later, his heart was back in his body, and the Medigun had sealed him back up.

"Now what?"

"Now...let's go practice medicine." 


	4. Cyborg RED

Cyborg RED

Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or Cyborg 009.

Warning: Contains OCs.

_This is ridiculous_, thought Engineer, gazing up at the open sky. _Medic said we were gettin' a new member, but ah don't see anybody._ He scanned the sky again. _What's takin' Medic so long ta guide 'em here?_

Just then, he noticed a pair of planes headed straight for each other. Since they were on autopilot, there was no way for them to avoid crashing. As they collided, Engineer saw a falling figure. Without hesitation, he activated his jets, and took off. Reaching the falling figure, he realized it was a young man wearing a baseball cap.

**_Pretty young, ain't he?_**

**_Perhaps,_** came the telepathic reply. _**I am sorry zat it took so long. I vanted to see vhat he is capable of, so I had him go ze long vay.**_

**_Gretch..._** Engineer mentally sighed.

"What's going on?"

Engineer looked down at the kid. "Yer on Flight Engineer, kid." He smiled. "Relax, I ain't gonna drop ya."

"A-are we flying?!"

"Yeah. Havin' jets in mah legs lets me do that."

The kid just stared. "Who are you?"

"Told ya. Engineer."

"That's your name?"

"It'll do fer now. Let's land."


	5. Rote Jager

Rote Jager

Disclaimer: I don't own TF2.

"Stay close, Alexei," whispered Medic. "If ze Wolfsmensch smells us, we may be in trouble."

"Doktor," Heavy whispered back. "How long have you been hunter?"

"Ever since I vas a child," Medic replied. "Shortly before my mozzer died, I began to see ze Nacht-Kinder in zeir true forms. At firt I thought zat I vas going mad. Fortunately, Heinrich-my brozzer-had already gained ze Sight, und he explained vhat vas happening."

Just then, a low growl came from nearby. Medic's eyes narrowed. "Careful. It may have caught our scent."

As the two men watched, the lupine form crouched, then sprang at an unseen target. There was the sound of claws tearing at flesh, and the smell of blood filled the air. Looking closer, they saw he was tearing into the freshly dead body of a deer.

"Ah," Medic nodded. "He is hunting. Ve have no reason to slay him-at least, not now. If he does cause trouble, zen..."

"Then can he meet Sasha?"

"Ja, you can introduce him to Sasha."

* * *

This is not a true crossover, but it was heavily inspired by the TV show Grimm. I may post a couple of non-crossovers here.


	6. Fire Out of Africa

Fire Out of Africa

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2. I also don't own the song "Circle of Life."_

"From the day we arrive on the planet..."

As I sprint across the battlefield, I sing proudly, even though my mask muffles my words. My English has improved greatly since I first came here, mainly thanks to Spy teaching me.

"And blinking, step into the sun..."

Fire bursts from the flamethrower in my hand. A small part of me tells me to run, but I do not listen. _I am in control, not the flame,_ I remind myself.

When I was young, a fire swept through my village. I was caught in it, and although the burns healed, I can still recall the pain I felt as the hot flames licked my skin. That's when I vowed not to let fire harm me again. I would be in control.

"There is more to see, then can ever be seen..."

My mind returns to the battlefield, as I see the BLU spy approaching our Sniper. In my mind, I imagine the former as a blue-furred cheetah approaching a fellow hunter. One blast of flame, however, dispatches him.

"Whoa, that was close. Thanks, sheila."

I nod, and continue my hunt, still singing.

"More to do, than can ever be done..."

* * *

Yep. African female Pyro. They've got members from North America, from Europe, even from Australia, but not Africa or South America. C'mon, Valve. Seriously.


	7. La Femme Bleu

La Femme Bleu

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or X-Men_.

I gaze down at the photograph in my hand. At one point, I would have felt nostalgia looking at it, but now...

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous vous cassez mon coeur, Raven?"

I had only found out about her true identity a short while ago, thanks to the fact that "Ms. Pauling" was another identity of hers. Under that alias, she had hacked into the respawn system and altered it, in an attempt to activate her son's dormant X-Gene. However, in doing so, she accidentally altered our respawn scans, so the next time we went through, each of us, RED and BLU alike, developed a mutation.

Some of us adapted quite well. Kristoph, our Medic, became quite skilled with his newfound telekinetic abilities in only a short amount of time. Likewise, my chameleon-esque powers have proven quite useful.

Still, this gift cannot heal my broken heart. I genuinely cared for that woman, and when I learned that she was not who I thought she was, my heart shattered like glass. And I was not the only one.

"Hey, uh, Gerard, right? Ya in here?"

Speak of the devil...

"Oui. Come in."


	8. Freakshow Month: Toxic Bond

Toxic Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or anything Marvel-related.

Sniper knelt at the edge of the crater, peering down at the object that lay there. Every member of his unit had heard the crash, but he was the only one brave enough to go take a look. Sliding down, he was able to examine the object more closely. It was a small rock, mostly grey, with a black patch that reminded him of how moss clings to a stone.

"A meteoroite," he murmured. "Engie'd loike to see it, no doubt."

Reaching closer, he touched the black patch, and was surprised to feel something soft, like some kind of ooze, on the meteorite's surface. And he was definitely not expecting said ooze to wrap tendrils around his hand.

"Crikey-!" Sniper stumbled back, but the ooze clung to his hand and began to spead up his arm. As it covered him, Sniper heard a voice.

_/Yes. Yes. You'll do just fine./_

Without warning, Sniper felt a flood of energy throughout his body, as the ooze-the symbiote-told him what it was. The bonding complete, Sniper stood, and examined himself.

"This...Oi loike."

(VNM)

Medic hummed quietly to himself as he made his way to his lab. It had been quite a week-for one thing, they'd had three near-flawless victories. For another, he'd been looking for a new test subject, and somehow, the BLU Soldier, bound and gagged by some sort of white substance, had been left for him. When he and Engineer examined the substance, they'd discovered that it was oddly similar to spider webbing.

_But vhere could it have come from?_

Above him, Sniper perched on the ceiling, the symbiote covering him completely. He watched the German until he was out of sight, then moved to the wall.

_/So, him or Spoi first?/_ he asked the symbiote mentally.

_/A difficult decision,/_ it replied. _/They and Engineer are the most likely to find out about us. We cannot risk being found out just yet./_

_/Yeah, well, Oi'd ratha avoid the spook foindin' out as long as possible./_

_/The Medic it is, then./_

(VNM)

"Doc? Ya in here, mate?"

"Ja, I'm here, Herr Sniper." Medic set down the scalpel he'd been cleaning and glanced up. "Vhat is it?"

"You were wonderin' about where that whoite stuff came from, roight?"

Medic nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Do you have an idea?"

"More than that, actually."

Without warning, the Sniper grabbed Medic and pinned him against the wall. As he did so, the symbiote covered him. Medic's eyes went wide.

"Vas ist-?"

"Whoi don't we show you what happened to us?"

Medic struggled to break free, but the symbiote had made Sniper far stronger than he was before. The doctor tried to reach for the scalpel, but it was too far away. By the time he realized there was no escape, the symbiote-or rather, its offspring-had begun to cover his arm. Medic's panicking suddenly ceased as the second symbiote bonded with him.

_Zis actually...feels good._

"Well, what do ya think?" asked Sniper, releasing the Medic.

"Interesting..." Medic replied. "Very interesting..."


	9. Freakshow Month: Drenched

Drenched

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2._

It was raining heavily in Well, but that did nothing to dampen the spirits of the RED and BLU units stationed there. If anything, it only boosted their determination as they began another round of the constant war games. This time, it was an Arena match, and so far, each side had lost three members.

Down in the waterways, Charlotte, the BLU unit's new Spy, faced her RED counterpart. The two circled each other, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. Finally, Charlotte made the first move, slashing at the RED Spy with her butterfly knife. He moved swiftly to one side, the blade of the knife slashing his suit, but failing to draw blood. He thrust his own knife at her, and was more successful, stabbing her in the side. She let out a yelp of pain, but remained standing.

The two continued their fight, dodging and stabbing. Before long, the RED Spy was able to disarm Charlotte, sending her knife to the floor a short distance away. As she tried to retrieve it, he shoved her to the ground.

"Do you surrender, mademoiselle?"

"Never!" the Frenchwoman declared. "If I fall today, I will take you with me. But I do not intend to die."

"So ve agree, zen," came a voice. "Perhaps I can help you."

"Who's there?" demanded the RED spy. "Show yourself!"

"As you vish."

Without warning, a nearby pool of water rose up, startling both Spies. As they watched, it formed a small pillar, which then changed to a humanoid shape, at least from the waist up. The lower half of the pillar remained watery, while the upper half took a flesh-and-blood form-a very familiar form.

"M-Medic?" Charlotte inquired.

"Not quite, mein freund," the being replied. "Zey call me...HydroMedic."

Holding out his arms, HydroMedic fired a jet of water towards the RED Spy, knocking him off his feet. Before he could get up, he was engulfed by the German's watery form.

"It has been some time since I vas last here," HydroMedic said as the Spy thrashed about desparately. "I vas human zen, but no longer." He glanced at himself for a moment, then turned to face Charlotte. "I still consider myself a part of BLU, so you are in no danger."

By this time, the RED Spy was dead, having drowned in HydroMedic's deadly embrace. Releasing the corpse, HydroMedic picked up Charlotte's butterfly knife, and handed it to her.

"Vhat is your name, fraulein?"

"Ch-Charlotte," she stuttered.

"Charlotte," he repeated. Becoming fully water once more, he turned towards the small stream of water that led to the sewers. "Ve vill meet again, Charlotte."

Somehow, she didn't doubt that one bit.


	10. Freakshow Month: Haunting the Fortress

Haunting the Fortress

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or Danny Phantom. I also don't own the song "Don't Fear the Reaper."_

"Do, doot do, dee da..."

The BLU Engineer glanced up briefly, searching for the source of the voice. Seeing no one, he shrugged and resumed working on a Sentry.

"Dee, da da da, da..."

Had the Engineer looked up at that moment, he would have been shocked to see Scout appear out of thin air a short distance away. However, he did not, to the Bostonian's relief.

Clenching his fist, Scout underwent a swift change in appearance. His hair turned from dark brown to snowy white, his outfit turned to a scarlet and white jumpsuit, and his eyes gained an eerie green glow.

The change complete, Scout grinned as his feet slowly left the ground. He flew up to the ceiling, and aimed a hand at the Sentry. A red glow surrounded it, and a like-colored blast of energy shot forth.

Seeing his Sentry destroyed, the BLU Engineer leapt to his feet, glancing around. Behind him, Scout floated upside down.

"Boo."

The Engineer spun around, and upon seeing Scout, let out a scream. Scout fired another blast, sending the BLU into the wall. Before he could get up, a quick swing of the bat knocked him out cold.

With the Engineer out of the way, Scout took off down the hall again, resuming his singing as he flew.

"Seasons don't fear the reapah..."


	11. Freakshow Month: Masked Demon

Masked Demon

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or X-Men._

"Mission begins in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Spy took a deep breath as the doors opened. It would be his first mission in the strange new form he had found himself in. Not that he was the only one to have changed. After all, Soldier now resembled a blue furred ape-man, and Scout had large, feathered wings. Spy could still remember the boy's screams of agony when said wings had torn their way out of his back.

Glancing down at himself, Spy mused on his own changes. He now had dark blue fur, pointed ears that poked through his balaclava, glowing yellow eyes, and, most notably, a whiplike tail ending in a point. In addition, he also had only three fingers on each hand, yet he could still hold things quite well.

_I have been called a devil before_, he thought as he made his way down the corridor of the RED base. _But am I truly a demon now? I suppose it could have been worse, but..._

His thoughts were cut off when the RED Soldier came barrelling down the hall, screaming like a madman. Acting on instinct, Spy leapt out of the way, landing on the nearby wall. The Soldier turned and fired a rocket, but before it could reach Spy, he vanished in a cloud of smoke. Reappearing behind Soldier, he dispatched him with a quick stab of his butterfly knife.

"Perhaps," he mused to himself. "There may be advantages to this new form."

* * *

I might do Angel Scout later, though I'm not sure whether as an actual angel or as a mutant.


	12. Poke Fortress

Poke Fortress

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or Pokemon._

Of all the things Spy expected to see when he woke up in the morning, a white furred creature slumbering at the foot of his bed was not one of them. Said creature appeared to be some sort of mammal, with a black oval shape on its forehead, a black-furred face, a blade-like tail, and a black scythe-shaped protrusion emerging from one side of its head.

Uncertain as to what this creature was, or how it had gotten into his room, Spy prodded the creature with one foot. Its eyelids fluttered open, revealing bright red eyes.

"Sol?" it inquired, glancing around. "Absol?"

Spy blinked. "_Et que faites-vous_?"

"Ab absol." The creature pulled itself up and trotted across the bed. Leaning over, it gave Spy a curious sniff, and it's eyes brightened. "Ab!"

"Huh, so you've got one o' these little critters too, Spy?"

Spy glanced up to see the Engineer standing in the doorway, accompanied by what looked like a floating orb with a magnet on each side.

"Mag," came a voice from the orb. "Magnemite."

"What are zese...creatures?"

"Ah'm not entirely sure," Engineer replied. "They don't seem ta talk, jes say their names, lahke Magnemite here." He gestured to the orb.

"Mite."

"Found 'im in mah room this mornin'," Engineer continued. "So'd everybody else. Solly's callin' a meetin'."

"Can't say I'm surprised." Spy pulled himself out of bed. "Tell him I'll be zere shortly."


	13. Vengeance

Vengeance

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or Heroes._

"Miss Pauling?"

"Yes, ma'am?" Miss Pauling turned to face her employer.

"Tomorrow's match will be an Intel retrieval match, and the winning team will be allowed to open their briefcase."

"What do you want them to receive, ma'am?"

"Well, I suppose a new weapon for their Demoman will suffice. Put the plans for the Gae Borg in there. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to prepare for my meeting with Saxton."

"Yes, ma'am."

_Just the opportunity I was waiting for,_ Miss Pauling thought to herself. _Not only are they receiving the plans for the Gae Borg, but something else as well._

Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew three folded pieces of paper-copies of a very special formula. Putting one back in her pocket, she slipped one of the other two into each briefcase, along with a set of instructions for the team Medic.

_How long has it been since I followed you back,_ she silently wondered. _You shouldn't have trusted that time traveller. After all, you did lock him in that Level 5 place. And then, you were stupid enough to ask for his help escaping when the government began cracking down on everybody who kept the existence of specials hidden. But after he dropped you off, he came back and helped me enter this alternate timeline. You won't get away with all that you've done. Especially with what happened to Nathan._

"Soon, the tides will turn," Heidi Pauling (once Petrelli) whispered. "And you will get the justice you deserve...Angela."

* * *

In case you were wondering, Gae Borg is based off the Gae Bolg, Cu Chulainn's (sp?) sword.


	14. I Challenge You!

TF2 Challenges

Hi there everyone,

I know you were probably expecting another little snippet. Well, not this time. This time, I've got a few writing challenges for you:

-A fusion between TF2 and Kampfer (It makes sense if you think about it). Bonus points if Scout's the main character.

-A story that somehow involves Walpurgis Night.

-Uses the following quote:  
"Mein gott, I can walk!"

-A magical girl counterpart team. Bonus points if one of the canon mercs gets genderbent.

If you accept any of these challenges, please be sure to notify me if and when you post them. You can also message me if you need more information. There is no time limit on any of these.

Good luck, and happy writing!

Lady of Realities


	15. Joining the Fight

Joining the Fight

_Disclaimer: I don't own TF2 or Animorphs._

"Are you certain zhis vill vork?"

"Consider it an experiment," Spy answered. "It's actually quite an interesting experience."

"Yeah," Scout chimed in. "C'mon, Doc. Go for it."

"Very vell," Medic sighed. Placing a hand on Jonas, he concentrated slightly, and the dove's eyes glazed over as it went into a trance. After a minute or two, he withdrew his hand, and Jonas awoke, flying off into the rafters.

"Alright, now vhat?"

"Well, now zat you have ze dove's DNA, you can take zat form. Just remember not to-"

"Stay zat way for more zhan two hours," Medic nodded. "I remember."

Closing his eyes, he pictured the small bird's form in his mind. Almost immediately, he felt the strange sensation of bones and organs shifting and shrinking, and tried not to cringe. Finally, he opened his eyes, and found himself looking up at the others.

_You're right, Spy. Zis is quite interesting._

"Indeed." Spy knelt down and picked him up. "I see you took my advice about tight clothing."

"Here, lemme get ya glasses outta da way."


End file.
